Not Only for the Young
by Andrea O'Down
Summary: After Buster has to pick up drunk Ash and Johnny, Ash is reminded of the age gap in their relationship.


_For the writing-prompts I was doing on tumblr back in_ _February/_ _March and somehow forgot to post here. walkingmadness asked for "I've forgotten what it's like to feel young." for BusterXAsh._

* * *

 **Not Only for the Young**

Ash slumps down on a bench next to Johnny, both of them laughing like idiots.

They calm down, look at each for a second and then burst into laughter again.

Ash doesn't know how she does between laughing, catching her breath and laughing again, but somehow she manages to send a text to Buster to pick her up.

Pick _them_ up.

She doesn't think Johnny is any condition to call someone to pick him up. He's just not used to drinking.

Well, not as used as her.

She has no idea how much time passes, but at some point, a car stops nearby.

Ash looks closer and smiles when she recognizes the driver.

"Come on, Johnny-boy!" she calls out, grabbing Johnny's hand and dragging him with her. "Taxi's here!"

She opens the door and pushes Johnny on the back seat. He only does so much as laugh a little.

Ash slams the door closed, then walks up to the passenger door, opens it and climbs into the car.

"Hello, handsome!" she says with a laugh before she leans over and places a quick kiss on Buster's lips.

Buster looks rather confused. Not because of the kiss, of course, but because of her condition.

 _Their_ condition.

He looks from her to Johnny who's lying on the backseat who seems to have given up on sitting up after his third try and now is laughing a little louder, then back to her.

She knows she's grinning from ear to ear.

Then Johnny goes from laughing to snoring within the blink of an eye which makes her burst into laughter.

Buster frowns at her.

"Did you guys drink?" he asks.

"Sure did!" Ash calls out.

"Where did you get…" He breaks off mid-sentence, holding up his hands in a surrendering gesture. "You know what? I don't even want to know!"

She laughs at that again.

Buster nods at the backseat.

"Should we let him crash on our couch?" he asks.

"I'd highly recommend it," Ash says. "Guess he'll need someone to look over him tonight."

"And this someone is going to be me, I guess," Buster says.

Ash shrugs. "I can do it."

"No, you can't," Buster replies and sets off.

* * *

The next morning, Ash feels like crap. She's used to it, though.

When she enters the kitchen, she finds Buster preparing breakfast, but no Johnny.

"Where's Johnny?" she asks.

"Well, good morning to you, too!" Buster greets her without turning around.

She doesn't like the sound of his voice.

"Johnny left already," Buster goes on. "As soon as his headache allowed it. Guess he was pretty embarrased. Told him a few tricks how to get over a hangover. He kept saying 'thank you' and 'sorry' and then he was gone." Buster turns around, a cup of coffee in his hand. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes," Buster says. "No 'thank you'? No 'sorry'?"

"Of course!" she says quickly, walking over to him as fast as her headache allows it and pulls him into a kiss.

"Thanks for yesterday," she says when she breaks the kiss. "But I'm not sorry. It was fun!" And she laughs at that.

Buster shrugs. "If you say so."

Ash twists her mouth.

"What's wrong?"

Buster sighs. "I am your boyfriend, not your father. I am not going to lecture you. It's just that I don't think getting wasted is _fun_."

Ash shrugs. "Yesterday, it was."

Buster shakes his head. "I'd call it foolish."

"Oh, come on, Buster!" Ash calls out. "Have you never done something like this when you were young?"

She bites down her lip, but it's too late. The word she _never_ wanted to use when talking to Buster about their age gap is out.

 _Young._

She waits for Buster to look hurt. Or angry. Or sad.

She could have handled that. She can't handle that he does neither.

He just shrugs.

"I've forgotten what it's like to feel young," is all he says before he drowns the rest of his coffee and leaves.

* * *

When Buster stops close to the bench to pick her up, Ash grins.

She walks over to the car and climbs in, laughing.

"Hey, handsome!" she says and places a quick kiss on his mouth.

Buster looks around.

"Where's Johnny?" he asks.

Ash shrugs. "Not here," she says. "And that's good because now I can do this."

She leans in closer and pulls him into another kiss, longer and more passionate this time.

When she climbs his lap, Buster pulls away.

"Ash, what are you doing?" he asks. "I thought you were drunk."

"No," she replies. "Never was. I was just looking forward to this."

She kisses him again.

Buster tenses up as she lets her hands wander under his shirt.

"Ash, what are you doing?" he asks.

"What does it look like?" she asks.

"Ash, we are in a car in the middle of the city!" he calls out. "This is…"

"Foolish?" she asks and grins. "I know. But I'm making a point here." She pulls him into another kiss, and when they come up for air, their breaths are coming in pants.

"Because, you know, Buster," she says with a smirk," foolish is not only for the young."

He opens his mouth to say something, but she doesn't give him a chance, just seals his mouth with hers.


End file.
